Roof rack assemblies are often secured to vehicle roofs for supporting cargo above the roof. Rook rack assemblies often have longitudinally arranged roof rails. Transverse cross members, sometimes referred to as cross bows may be used to span the distance between the roof rails. Historically roof racks are designed to fit a specific vehicle and are manufactured thereon during assembly. Conventional roof racks are limited to use with a specific vehicle and consumers often cannot change the configuration or type of roof rack that comes standard on his or her purchased vehicle model. In such a situation conventional roof racks can be expensive and limiting to the manufacturer during assembly and to the end user.